olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Is He?
She had no hope of finding her brother on her own. She needed the two friends with her. Nico '''did '''tell her to find them, and he never did anything without a reason. Characters Involved *Hazel Levesque *Kori Maka *Erin Peake *Nico di Angelo Summary After Nico passes messages to both Kori and Hazel through brief dreams, they go to meet each other, Kori bringing Erin along with her. The three of them meet up after Vitellius leads Kori and Erin to Hazel and they head for the mall in New Rome so they can talk. Hazel takes the two Greeks to an ice cream parlor to treat them with sundaes and the trio take up a booth in the back, where they compare the illusion-like dreams that Nico sent. Hazel reveals that Nico asked her to help find him, while Kori says that Nico asked her to help Hazel and be her friend. The three girls continue to speak, coming up with the idea of going out on a search for the missing son of Hades - Reyna had previously told Hazel that a search party would be organized for sure. While the three of them are making plans, Nico himself appears on the scene, a sort of astral projection of his latest dream. The strangest thing about his sudden appearance is that the young son of Hades is not dressed in his typical black jeans and t-shirt; instead, he's dressed in a black and red cheerleader's uniform, complete with a long black wig. As Kori catches sight of him and bursts into a fit of laughter, Erin stares at him and Hazel seems to go into a bit of a shock, Nico manages to explain that the outfit was not his idea - he had crossed into the dream of a mortal girl before appearing before his friends. Though Nico doesn't stick around very long, he does manage to pass some information to Hazel, Erin and Kori. He tells them that their best bet to find them would be to follow his trail through the Underworld, using Charon's entrance at the Dead on Arrival recording studios in Los Angeles. He tries to tell them to be careful, but starts to flicker out of sight again before he can finish speaking. Kori reaches out to him, trying to grab his hand, but to no use. The heart-shaped pendant of her necklace, which she had wrapped around her hand while Nico was talking, gets caught and disappears with Nico. All three girls are devastated when Nico disappears as suddenly as he'd appeared, but it makes them all the more determined to work together to get him back and make Gaea pay for taking him in the first place. After taking a moment to recover from the shock of her half-brother's appearance, Hazel turns to Erin and Kori and admits that she's been to the Underworld before and had spent seventy years in the Fields of Asphodel after her own death. She explains that Nico brought her back from the dead while Thanatos was chained in Alaska. The confession scares her, as she doesn't want to lose the new friendship she's building with Nico's friends. Erin and Kori, however, don't mind and state that Hazel is still their friend, no matter if she'd died before. After that's cleared up, the three of them start making plans once more, using the information Nico had given them to figure out what to do next. Stats *In progress *Located at New Rome >> Forum >> Where Is He? Category:Thread Summaries Category:New Rome Threads